


Day 16- Transmutation

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [16]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Body Horror, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dead People, Gore, Human/Parasite Relationships, Other, Parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: With his host dead, Eddie puts his corpse to use as a weapon.





	Day 16- Transmutation

Human flesh was remarkably pliable, if one was creative enough to use it.

Most humans, Eddie found, were so narrow-minded and lacking in ingenuity. All their ‘morals’ and ‘precedents’ limited the sorts of possibilities available to them. Eddie didn’t hate humans, per se, but merely found them highly disappointing and exceedingly underwhelming for the most part.

It didn’t help their case too much that his host had left far too much to be desired. Such a simple creature. Too hyperfixated on his lofty goals of power. His soul and conscience were practically hollow even before Eddie had bonded with him. It was a simple matter of pouring himself into the empty mold and eating Zato’s mind from the inside-out until he was the only thing pulling the body around.

Eddie felt that he was doing a far superior job than Zato had. Zato never wanted to take risks, always using his parasite as the weapon and the shield. Zato was nothing without him. Eddie could do so much more with a human body that his host ever did.

With just a bit of practice, he could easily manipulate the skin and bone. Flesh could be made malleable and ever-shifting, just as he was. Melting and twisting and reforming into its original shape could be done with ease.

There were better uses for the bones and meat that Zato no longer used. A ribcage could easily be refined into dagger-sharp teeth. Tearing the body open from the throat to the waist made an excellent extra mouth for ripping and shredding. The skin of an arm or leg could be sliced or peeled into a single long tendril or many, reinforced by threads of tendons and muscle. Bones could be shattered and used as sharp little spines to line the tendrils to slash and hack. With enough effort, the entire body could be turned inside-out, covered in razor-sharp needles and fins of skeletal fragments.

When added to his own shadowy appendages, the possibilities were all but limitless. A human body served as the perfect mounting base for any kind of weapon imaginable, flesh and darkness merged into one. Zato had lacked vision. In fact, he’d yet to find a human that could appreciate his visions. Such a disappointment, their whole kind. They called it ‘monstrous.’

Still, he found ways to weaponize the uncreative state of mind that humans had. A target who was unsuspecting was already as good as dead. They never anticipated the sinkholes he could open to bite off punching fists, or the way that a skull’s backside could unfold- humans seemed convinced that they could surprise him by attacking from behind- and crush any arms or heads that came within his grasp.

Even resting had become easier as of late. Gone were the days of Zato forcing him to sleep in the cold outside, now it was a mere matter of tearing out and shifting his organs to nestle in the warm cavity of his abdomen. A flexible body also made it a good deal easier to gather food, to replace the gradually-dwindling nutrients that he could siphon from a corpse.

Oh, yes. That was still a matter of concern. As much protection as Eddie could provide for corpse, humans had a nasty habit of decomposing and rotting when no longer alive. For the time being, it was easy enough to stuff things back into place and glue together bones. He could only presume how much longer it was going to last. Human food was a poor substitute, he was already feeling weaker just by consuming it. If he had no nutrients left to gather from his host, then it was guaranteed that he wouldn’t be able to survive.

It was so oddly difficult to find a new candidate that was viable. And with each one he met, they were insufficient in some form or another. He’d yet to find the perfect new home, but there was always next time. Zato would do for now, with the abilities that they had.

Eddie would find the perfect place to take root, whether his new host wanted him to or not. He was, after all, a parasite.


End file.
